


The Rain That Hammered Like Boating Chimeras

by PrincessLink



Category: Rune Factory, Rune Factory 3: A Fantasy Harvest Moon
Genre: F/M, I'm so sorry, apparently, random plot generator (again), this is what I do when one of my other stories is on hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessLink/pseuds/PrincessLink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, Mishonh from God: The REEL Sekwel PARODY or whatever it's called is still on hiatus.  I've had this saved in my email for a while and I decided now would be a good time to upload this.  Okay, summery time.  Umm... Evelyn goes to visit Gaius.  What will happen!? Read to find out!  ...Was that good?  *sigh*  I've never been good at summeries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rain That Hammered Like Boating Chimeras

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm... ugh. I'm on vacation. You'd think that'd be a good chance to write more fan fiction, maybe finally finish Super Smash Bros. Melee, right? Of course not! I somehow managed to injure myself playing Pacman (actually, it was Ms. Pacman. And I was at an arcade and I didn't notice 'till we left, so I'm not sure what caused it. I'm blaming Ms. Pacman though), proving that I suck at life. And of course, the tiny wound on my finger is exactly where my pencil rests when I write...*sigh*. On a happier note, last night me and my cousins watched Hulk. The sucky one with the overabundance of split-screens. I didn't pay much attention 'cause I was playing Fates. Though what I did see proves that I have an insane obsession with bad movies. And then, while I was typing this, my three-year-old cousin stole my phone and messed everything up. She's currently trying to sing the songs fr Frozen. She's awesome and adorable and she also loosely inspired Xiao Lucina's personality (the reason I say she's awesome is because she has Down Syndrome. But she's pretty much the sweetest thing ever). And then she stole my phone again. And my other cousin is stuffing lollipops up his butt. My family is special. One of my cousins has heart problems (that's all I can say. I don't know the specifics. He was actually on the news once) and then there's me. Trust me, you do not want to know what's wrong with me. That list would go on forever.
> 
> Also disclaimer: I know I misspelled De Sainte -Coquille. I'm too lazy to fix it.  
> Disclaimer over!

Gaius DeVito had always loved beautiful Sharance with its thankful, tall trees. It was a place where he felt worried.

He was a peculiar, proud, tea drinker with charming elbows and short lips. His friends saw him as a straight, slow saint. Once, he had even saved a raw baby that was stuck in a drain. That's the sort of man he was.

Gaius walked over to the window and reflected on his magical surroundings. The rain hammered like boating Chimeras.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the figure of Evelyn De Sainte-Coqulle. Evelyn was a forgetful writer with ginger elbows and skinny lips.

Gaius gulped. He was not prepared for Evelyn.

As Gaius stepped outside and Evelyn came closer, he could see the tame glint in her eye.

Evelyn gazed with the affection of 6442 patient salty Sirens. She said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want fish."

Gaius looked back, even more sad and still fingering the silver hammer. "Evelyn, I'm in love with you," he replied.

They looked at each other with happy feelings, like two warm, wandering woollies sleeping at a very gracious wedding, which had flute music playing in the background and two brave uncles cooking to the beat.

Gaius regarded Evelyn's ginger elbows and skinny lips. "I feel the same way!" revealed Gaius with a delighted grin.

Evelyn looked angry, her emotions blushing like a steep, solid sausage.

Then Evelyn came inside for a nice cup of tea.

THE END


End file.
